


Arranged But In Love

by HiccstridForeverOnly



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Oral, Oral Sex, Teen Sex, Too many Characters to name, Vaginal Fingering, arranged but in love, handjob, hiccup and astrid, out of wedlock pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiccstridForeverOnly/pseuds/HiccstridForeverOnly
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup were arranged at 2 summers old.At age 14 they secretly courtRead inside for a longer more detailed summary





	1. Chapter 1

Hi people, I am new to this site.

I am from Bermuda, and so I am a fluent English speaker, so no fear about that, but I will make errors, I don’t have Microsoft word, never had it and don’t want it on my Pc, I am a gamer not a writer but I can write, all my point is the fact that I would never need Microsoft word, I am finished with uni and I graduated without using it so therefor I think I’m good to go. Typos are going to happen because it’s just #life and people need to get over a small typo, more important stuff to worry about then a silly typo

 

Summary; I know this has been done a lot recently but I want to give it a go.

Arrange Au  
Hiccup and Astrid were arranged when they were both only one summer old  
Both their mums thought it would be a perfect arrangement especially in the future.

This first chapter is going to be very short, and basic as I am new and don’t know what I’m doing yet on here so bear with me okay?

 

At age 13 is when Stoick informs his son about the arrangement, at first he is happy but he also is not, he doesn’t like the idea of a arranged marriage, he likes Astrid but he doesn’t want to force her  
He also knows Astrid is interested in fighting and being a dragon killer, he doesn’t want to stop her from being herself and being a Chiefs wife and eventually a mother once they wed  
He knows Astrid likes him, they have been secretly courting for months, it started on his 14th birthday  
She had told him about how she always found him cute and respectful, unlike the other boys who would always treat her like property and make remarks about her appearance  
He told her how he felt and they kissed, and that was about 3 months ago, he is 14, his father said they’d wed when they are both 16, hopefully by then he can build up some muscle and go through some sort of growth spurt and possibly puberty

( when they are 16 they look like their RTTE Appearances )

When they both turn 15 they start their dragon training lessons, Snotlout seems to think Astrid is in love with him and always is trying to show off.and he always tells her what he’s going to do to her on their wedding night  
“hey babe, when we wed I am going to pleasure you all night”  
Astrid looks at him angrily  
“What’s that look for, we all know we are going to end up married!” He flexes his arms “I mean look at me, what’s not to like.. I’m strong, rude, and a ideal Viking man, you should be falling to my feet in love with me”  
Astrid looks at him “you are not the man for me, get that into your thick skull”  
He huffs “Oh yeah? Says who? You’re a women so you have no say in who you wed, your parents will decide, I will ask my dad to make a contract and then you’ll be mine”  
Astrid shakes her head “ I’m already betrothed and I don’t care what you say because even if something would happen and it was broken, we would run away together because we already have feelings, the arrangement turned into love and you need to get away from me”  
“Who the hel are you betrothed to if it’s not me?”  
“none of your business”


	2. Who are you bethrothed to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snotlout can’t accept that Astrid is not free for him to bed and take as his wife, he is DISSAPOINTED and wants to change her mind about this mystery suitor  
> This chapte has a attempted sexual assault it’s very mild though

“Who are you bethrothed to?”  
Astrid looks at him and smirks “none of your concern”  
Snotlout huffs and goes up to her while she doesn’t have her axe  
He grabs her and asks “Who are you bethrothed to? Tell me now”  
Astrid grabs his arm and pushes him off her and knees him in the balls “I said none of your concern” he falls over but gathers his breath and walks back over to Astrid   
“Oh really? You think you can just abuse me and get away with it?”

Astrid looks at him “Why does it matter? I don’t want you, my parents arranged this when I was a babe, and they told me this if you were never arranged as a barin then we would of let you become a sheild maiden, and choose your husband, but this match was perfect and we couldn’t pass it up”

Snotlout huffs “Maybe your future husband won’t want you after I have my way with you right here”  
Astrid runs to grab her axe but he’s too quick.  
She’s pushed onto the ground and Snotlout is on top of her  
“You’ll enjoy it”  
He puts his hand over her mouth and tries to get her out of her leggings   
But before he can he hears the rest of the teens coming into the arena for their first training session 

 

Very short  
But I wanted to get a bit of the idea out there


	3. Help

Help.  
Can someone please help me write this and a few other ideas.  
Thanks

 

Day one of dragon training goes smoothly, they learn new tricks and battle strategies   
Hiccup and Snotlout seem to be arguing after  
“Why is Astrid betrothed to you? She needs a real man to take care of her, put her in her place and make a honest women out of her, she is a women not a warrior”  
How he found out she was betrothed to Hiccup was a mystery   
That night he goes to look for the night fury he had shot down a few nights prior  
Hiccup proceeds to approve it, he sees It tied up and Injured


End file.
